The Education and Information Transfer Core provides both training in basic science and clinical aspects of Alzheimer's disease, and information transfer within the ADRC, to health professional in the community, to caregivers and to the general public. The overall objective of research training is to increase the number of scientists focusing their research on Alzheimer's disease. These scientists are trained mainly through traditional pre- and post-doctoral training programs in which the training participates directly in a research project. In addition, this Core provides two on-going seminars on AD research, and support to a number of ongoing research activities involving dementia and aging research at UCSD: the Graduate Program in Neurosciences, the Graduate Program in Biomedical Sciences, the Gero-Psychiatry Unit at the VA Medical Center, and the Institute for Research on Aging lecture series. This support includes speakers and seminars, information, coordinating schedules for conferences and courses, and access for students, post-doctoral fellows, and active scientists to interface with or directly participate in the ADRC's research activities. We train between 60 and 70 researchers per five year grant cycle. The overall objectives in information transfer are to improve the skills of health care professionals in dealing with Alzheimer's disease,. to educate the general public about Alzheimer's disease, and to provide information about the ADRC activities and support to caregivers. Activities include: 1. A two-week Mini-residency program for practicing health care professionals. Participants learn from one-on-one interactions with ADRC faculty and actual AD patients. 2. An accredited annual CME conference, training both professionals and caregivers. Attendance has increased, with more than 300 professionals at our most recent conference. 3. Health professional, caregiver and public education by ADRC staff though numerous lectures, conferences and seminars and in-service training about research advances, diagnosis, and management of AD (reaching an audience of over 10,000, not including television and radio). 4. In addition to continuing these activities, a special attempt will be made to educate Hispanic physicians and the local Hispanic community about AD, with the goals of providing better diagnosis and care of current D victims, as well as increasing minority participation in AD research.